Forever Yours
by DaTruPimptress
Summary: Kikyo's st day of High School. She already has the hots for two guys. Who will she choose? Warning LemonRape. In future chapters.:)
1. Two guys and a girl

By: Diamond Pimptress

Disclaimer: I find no point in writing disclaimers but here goes anyways. I don't own Inyuasha. ï

It all started while Kikyo was in class wearing a cute little pink and white shirt that showed off all of her upper breast. She was getting looks from everyone around her. Kikyo looked up and noticed that she was being checked out by most of the guys including her teacher.

It was her 1st day of High School and she was already making enemies with most of the girls. She was beginning to notice that every once in a while her teacher Mr. Yogutara would look up and smile at her. He looked like he was around his late 20's. He didn't look too bad. She had a few quick fantasies in her head with him though. Kikyo also noticed that he had a bouncy little butt as he wrote the lesson of the day on the board. Then Kikyo heard the bell ring.

"I need Kikyo to stay after class." Mr.Yogotara said.

So Kikyo did as he asked her. "Could you come back after 5th period before lunch." She nodded yes. "Hi." Mr.Yogotara said "needed help organizing these files and paperwork and wanted get to know the new student. Kikyo said nothing feeling uncomfortable.

Then he asked her did she want to get something to eat since she had been there for about all her lunch period. Kikyo said "No thanks." But he went in his office anyways and brought out a salad and 2 cans of soda.

He just sat there for a while eating she looked up at him and asked him what happened he looked like he was trying to hold back something. They stayed talking to each other like they knew each other for years. She had found out a lot about him like he wasn't in his late 20's but he was just turned 23 and that he was an orphan since he was 13.

Then the bell rung Kikyo gathered her things started to leave but he didn't let her leave. Her heart skipped a beat they were standing face to face. His eyes had so much sadness she noticed that through out the whole time they spent talking. Then he bent down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I was wondering if you could come after school." Mr. Yogotara asked.

Kikyo answered. "No I wouldn't be able to make it."

A look of disappointment crossed his face. "Well when ever you have time I need to desperately to talk to you." Kikyo smiled and went to 6th period. 'does like me as a girlfriend or student.' Kikyo asked her self. It wouldn't be too bad she did kind of like him.an trough that time they spent talking she wished he'd would walk over and kiss her and take her to the closet to do the unexplainable to her.... Her mind went on with fantasies.

"Ugghh!" Kikyo screamed as she kicked her locker. Trying to get it opened.

"Need help."

Kikyo noticed a black haired boy pass by her.

"Uhh, yes please. Hi my name is Kikyo"

"Well, hello my name is Miroku. Your new her right."

"Yah."

"Well, I just want to welcome you to the worst school on Earth and cheapest too. Here you go need anything from in here."

"Uh yah my math book. Thanks. So what do you have next, Miroku."

"Just math my worst subject." He laughed.

"With who." Miroku asked" "With Mrs. Sarga." Kikyo answered. "Me too! Well, I got to go to the bathroom see ya later in class Kikyo.

As Miroku walked away he didn't know that he was being watched by some of his friends. Sango, Kogome, Inuyasha, and Shippo .

"Awe, well, ain't that cute Miroku's is looking for a new girl to fuck."

"Shut it Inuyasha 'for you get popped." Miroku answered.

"She's pretty what her name and man did you see that ass she got on her it's the type when you slap it you hand bounces of like rubber speaking of rubber do you have any I got a hot date tonight." Inuyasha laughed.

"Fuck off Inuyasha. And I saw her 1st her name is Kikyo and she really nice I like her kinda."

"Well, invite her to the rainbow party man she might like that." Inuyasha joked.

"I don't think the new girl would want to go to a party were girls are giving head to guys." Miroku screamed.

"Why you defending her like you been known here like that." Kogome asked you didn't act like that when Sango went out with you.

"yah sango answer."

bell

"We better get to class. Bye you guys." Sango said

While in class

"Hey Kikyo come sit by me so I can talk to you." Miroku yelled across the room.

"Yep need anything." Kikyo asked

"Just wanted to know if you got a boyfriend. Cause if you don't I was hoping you take my invite to this party."

"No not at this moment I'm not going out with no one and of course I would love to go to a party with you."

"Meet me after school today around 6 so we can go." Miroku beamed

bell

"Well, I'm going to rush home and change into something more comfortable."

"K then where can I met you."

"My mom and dad aren't going to be home so you can stop by my house with me."

at Kikyo's house

"Your house is pretty big what do your parents do."

"They work together then own this store called 'Battle of the Sexes' it's really cool a lot of people go their for just about everything only one section is for women and the other is for men. And there are even 4 spas in it for women and behind the store has sport areas for men. I can bring you there some time I now you'll love it."

With that Kikyo came out in a mini white skirt, with a pink tube top belly shirt with a see trough shirt. Miroku noticed that she had a priced belly. He was getting hard just looking at her. Her wanted to go over and start sucking every inch of her.

"So ready to go?"

It didn't take to long before they got to the party people were playing pranks, drinking, smoking, making out and everything you know would happen at a teenagers unsupervised party. Most of the guys hated Miroku just because he had brought Kikyo everybody wanted her. And some of the girls noticed that and got mad.

"Kikyo I want to know if we can go outside maybe to talk!" Miroku had to scream over the music." "Yah! Kikyo answered back

They were outside for about an hour talking and laughing it up enjoying each other's company. Miroku noticed that Kikyo was getting cold and gave her his jacket and sat closer to her. They were touching. Miroku wanted her. So he took a chance and leaned in and kissed her. He took his hand and put it on her lap thinking it was only there on her lap. It felt extremely warm so he looked down it wasn't on her lap it was in between her legs. He looked up and saw her give a look of approval. They got up and walked over to his car.

So how was it y'all my 1st Chapter. The next chapter Kikyo is going to fall in love with 2 guys who will it be.....ï


	2. Come on in here MrYogotara

Author's notes/ Warnings- yes there are warnings. How did you guys like my 1st chapter did you like the ending then I bet you will like this chapter. Warning Yaoi! Lemon! Have fun R&R plzzz. And give me some pointers. Disclaimer: I do not own Inyuasha! : Daydreaming: sigh: well here goes nothing.

As they reached the car Kikyo was slammed into the car and all she could fell was the lips of Miruko. Hungrily he kissed her harder and with more passion. Her knees wouldn't support her any more she was about to fall over. Miroku felt that and placed his hand under her. To keep her up he took his other hand and caressed her ass his hand slipped under her skirt. Although Miroku was kissing her a moan escaped her lips. She arched her back gesturing Miruko to the car. They didn't let go of each other they stayed there. Miroku's hand exploring her body. His hand slipped in front and he could feel the walls of her womanhood. She leaned back and let him enjoy. He felt that she was wet and the heat was driving him mad. He lean towards her and Kikyo could fell the length of his erection pressing against her.

Then all the sudden she jumped up Kikyo realized she couldn't do this the thought of Miroku telling all his friends that she was easy to get. Soon a thought crossed her mind she didn't get it but she saw Mr. Yogotara and the look of loneliness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Miroku I can't do this it just to... well I'm just sorry I got to get home."

"I'm sorry too." Miroku answered "But I can take you home right now. If you want."

Kikyo nodded her head and headed to the passenger side.

Miroku reached over to unlock the door as they reached Kikyo's house.

"Look I'm sorry for making you fell uncomfortable and... let me walk you in I promise I won't go in." He said with a forced smile to break the uneasy silence Kikyo was giving him.

"Uh... no I don't think so. My parents are home." She pointed to the cars on the driveway. Kikyo leaned over and kissed Miroku while rubbing his still hard penis. This caught him off guard she got out of the car and walked into her house. Miroku stayed there until he couldn't see her through the window any more.

In her house

"Hey hon. how was your day today I see that you made some friends or went out with Jessalyn." Her dad called out from the den. Jessalyn was her best friend from the 2nd grade and they had shared and did everything together. (Oh yah and they go to the same school. Only Jessalyn is the type of person that comes to school as she wishes.")

"Uh, no I didn't go out with Jessalyn. I went out with these two girls I met at school with. Where's mom." She felt wrong to lie to her father faces.

"Taking a long bath she doesn't want to be bothered. Today I did and said a few stupid thing down at the store."

"Daddy your one in a million aren't ya. Well I'm going to take a shower myself then I going to turn in for the night." Kikyo said she turned towards her father and gave him a huge.

She felt so dirty. How could she let her self go so easily? Her parents taught her better than that. She gave a smile and walked off.

As she got into her bathtub, she grabbed the phone and dialed Jessalyn's number.

"Hellllooooo this is Jess talk to me Kiki I haven't heard from you all day. (they have caller id And I think your friend would be very predictable if you've known her from 2nd grade all the way to the 11th grade)

"Hey I kinda have something huge to tell you. Okay her goes:

I just got to school and all the sudden every body was checking me out the girls naturally hated me for my beauty okay I met 2 guys a teacher in his early 20's he is mad fine with a bouncy little ass and then the other around my age we almost did it and now I feel so bad."

She was talking a mile a minute. Only Jessalyn would and could understand her.

"Oh dang girl do you every have a serious problem on your hand by the way when am I going to met at lest one of them. You know I am the one who always rates the guys for you. But since I'm not there on a rate from 1-20 how cute are they? Before you say anything let me tell you what I did. I dumped Tyresse and I'm now going out with Tyron."

They both burst out laughing.

"You play with guys too much how could you dump one twin brother for another. And the answer to your rating question is, umm I think that both of them are at 19. But the thing is I feel comfortable around both in some weird way. And I really want to go out with Miroku again and I definitely want to go out with Mr.Yogotara he has this sadness or something he's hiding that I know I can take away. And how can you choose from two guys that have hard rock abs."

"How would you know if Mr.Yogotara has abs I thought that you only went out with Miroku."?

"Well duh I saw his body a bit, when he went in his office to get out a few things his shirt got caught on this rack and he couldn't get it out so I helped him."

"Ooh... Wait a sec. Sorry Kiki got to go my mom is brothering telling me I got to go to sleep can you believe this I'm 16 and my mom is still telling me when to go to sleep. Any who I don't care I'll call you on my cell in a few minutes. I'm going to take a bath."

" Don't worry about it you can stop by my house tomorrow or come pick me up for school."

"Your car still isn't working. Well okay. Bye, love yah."

"Bye, Jessie."

Kikyo just sat there thinking how could she, why did she do that, and why was she thinking about Mr.Yogotara when she was with Miroku. She got out of the tub, drained the water and fell asleep.

Ring, ring, ring

"Hey Kiki pick up the phone wake up it's time to leave!!"

"Hello, why do you have to be so loud for I've been awake for a long time. 2 questions, did my parents already leave? And where are you?"

"Okay yah your parents already left. And I'm downstairs in the car waiting! ... Uh hello, hello Kikyo are you.... Ahhh!"

Kikyo was getting tired of hearing Jessalyn scream on the other end of the phone so she hung up and went out.

"I wasn't trying to scare you Jess now come on lets go."

They spent the whole time in the car talking and asking each other about things that happened the day before. Finally they got to school bid farewells for the day since they had no classes together.

"Hey! Kikyo, Kikyo wait a second!" It was Miroku. "Look I wanted to say sorry and I wanted to..." Miroku was stopped by Kikyo pulling him off to the corner of the school building. Kikyo placed her hand at the side of Miroku's face and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you and don't worry about that that was special to me so don't try to apologize. I enjoyed myself and I know you did." She said with a sinister grin. I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a real date sometime. And actually take our time before we do anything crazy. Um bye I got to get to class." She bent over and gave Miruko a longer kiss this time.

Miruko stand there yet again in awe. Not understanding what really happened. He then slapped himself back to reality and walked off to class.

"Yo Miroku what happened to you man I saw you come with Kikyo and then you two left."

"Hi Inyasha what's up and guess what I'm 'bout to get laid man that girl Kikyo is mad crazy I got her wrapped 'round my finger. Last night she didn't leave anything to the imagination. For a new girl, Man what an easy score. I'm going go to her house sometime tomorrow maybe. And let's just say I'm going to get P-A-I-D."

"Well there isn't anything stopping you get that girl. Bye man see you later."

While separating their own ways, they didn't know that what they were being listened to. Jessalyn was going out of the girl's locker room and over heard them. She loved Kikyo like a sister and she wouldn't let her get hurt.

'Got to tell Kikyo' was all that was on Jessalyn's mind.

It was 4th period Kikyo's now favorite class because of Mr. Yogotara. 30mins.passed by and no words were exchanged between the two but their eyes held a lingering conversation that only they could understand. Then finally the bell rung Kikyo stayed after class wanting to talk to him. And to invite him to her house that afternoon. Kikyo was smiling from ear to ear hoping he'd say yes.

"Hey Kikyo nice to see you in a good mood yesterday you were a bit uncomfortable so... look can you come back around the same time again I want to talk to you. It's important.

"Uh sure I needed to tell you something to but..." then suddenly the late bell rang "... oh well now I'm late I got to go. Kikyo said as she headed out the door.

"Well I can spare you a unexcused tardy by giving you a pass to class." Mr. Yogotara smiled.

They exchanged smiles and then Kikyo went to class. Time was passing 15min. then 30min. then 45min. Kikyo's heart started to beet 'just hang in there for another 5 min.' she told her self. 5 Min. seemed like forever and then finally...

Ding, ding, ding

' Yes!' Finally Kikyo said as she ran out of the classroom.

"Hello Mr. Yogotara I needed to tell you a few things that was on my mind."

"Yes, I needed to tell you something to look I don't know how to tell you this but... wow this is really hard to say." Mr. Yogotara walked over to Kikyo and took his hands and placed it on her hips.

Kikyo looked at the ground trying to avoid Mr.Yogotara."Mr. Yogotara if this is going where I think it is then I wanted to say that..." Mr. Yogotara took Kikyo's chain by his finger lifted her head and kissed her. She stepped closer to him and felt his length pressing against her. She wanted to undress him so bad so she took him by the tie and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Your so fucking hot I have wanted you for so long. But we can't do this here I don't want another one of my co-workers to come through and find us." Mr. Yogotara said in a concerned voice.

"You think I'm fucking hot but I want to fuck you. And if you don't think that here is a good place then do you want to come to my house tonight."

"I kinda don't want to get to meet your parents now. And also I care about you I know we haven't been here together long but I would like to come over. Or go out sometime.

"Well if you can I prefer my house and I know you'll leave with a smile." Kikyo said as she rubbed his still hard penis.

"Oh really.." Mr. Yogotara said.

With that Kikyo walk of closed the shades, closed the lights, locked the door,and turned on the projector.

"Why did you turn on the projector."

"I turned it on just incase somebody were to come and we would have a GOOD reason for being here. So if someone were to come we could say that I needed help with something."

Kikyo headed to the closet. Mr. Yogotara had a couch there just for the fun of it. But little did he know he would be having the time of his life. In just one period.

"Mr. Yogotara come in here." Kikyo called out from the closet. He followed. And they closed the door.

Well that was my 2nd chapter. Read and Review. I won't write another chapter if I don't get any reviews. I'll think no ones reading my stories. Peace Ya'll.


	3. Alone in a Closet

Hey! You guys I've been getting a few reviews. But keep em' coming that's how us writers can keep y'all happy. PLZZ review! Well her goes (disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha ) Welp here goes.

"Kikyo are you sure that we are suppose to be doing this. I mean..."

Kikyo got up and kissed Mr.Yogotara to shut him up.

"Mr. Yogotara can you shut it you worry too much." Kikyo said with a smile as she started to unbutton his pants. Noticing that he wears boxers.

"How bout you call me Tyron instead that's my name. Calling me by 'Yogotara' makes me feel like your teacher and not your..." He said as he was caressing her breast.

"Lover." Kikyo said finishing his sentence. "Fine then Tyron, Now you can start to..." Kikyo slid her hand over to 'Tyron's' moving it over to her skirt. Tyron took this chance and grabbed her by the ass pulling them face-to-face. He bent down kissing her. Moving from her mouth down to her neck then lower to right above her breast. It looked as if she was wearing a wonder bra by the way her breast stood up. He slowly removed her shirt till he exposed her down to her clear bra as he noticed. He leaned Kikyo against the wall bumping his erection into her. Doing somewhat of a humping action. This was making Kikyo get wet. She leaned forward and she spread her legs apart letting him feel her warmth. He slid down her matching thong that she wore especially for him. Lowered her and him down onto the couch. Kikyo felt around pulling down his boxers until she felt his length in her hand. She went down to his balls and squeezed him gently. She was enjoying her self. "Heavy piece of meat don't you think." He said with a smile.

"If you hurt me I'll do the same to you. So be gentle." She said with a sinister grin. He smiled thinking that was cute. He took one finger pumping it in and out slowly then all the sudden faster enjoying her getting wetter by the second he then added four fingers seeing that she was so tight to get through.

"I guess I'm going to have to ripe though you. You are so damn tight. I was trying to loosen you up oh well guess will have to do this the hard way." He said and then with no warning slammed himself into her. She was about to scream he went in and kissed her letting her scream in his mouth. He sat her up on his lap still inside of her. He was so thick and she was so small. She sat on him legs spread wide open. He hugged her still not wanting to come out as she rested her head on his shoulder. Her breast pressing against him he took them and started sucking on the nipples. Kikyo's head rolling she loving the feeling of all this he was being rough and gentle all at the same time. But she noticed he was much rougher than anything else. Then Tyron stopped. He took her by the hips gesturing her to hump him. And also get in deeper as he looked down the lips of her pussy was getting stretched out but he wasn't sliding in. Kikyo started moving but it hurt so much. Tyron the picked her up by the hips and started to bounce her up and down. Then he stopped letting her breathe. He also saw that he was completely soaked in her juices. Then all at once he slipped in her a bit deeper and noticed he drew blood from Kikyo.

"Baby are you okay do you want me to stop?" Tyron asked in a concerned voice.

"No I'm alright." Kikyo answered.

Tyron then took Kikyo and laid her back down. And placed two fingers along with him still inside her. She moaned from the fulfillment in pleasure she was getting. He stopped and got off of Kikyo and placed her on his lap and with one hand stroked her back. And he using his other hand he was exploring the rest of her body. Mr.Yogotara looked down at his hand and noticed his watch and saw that they only had ten more minutes till the next bell. He showed Kikyo his watch as he gently kissed her to bring her back around. She gathered her things. While Kikyo was putting back her skirt she was pulled by the hips and her legs parted by Mr. Yogotara slipped his fingers between the lips of her pussy and said:

"Are we still on for tonight or are you going to wait a few days to pull back together." They both laughed. "Hell that was the crummiest joke I've ever heard." Kikyo said as she leaned down to kiss him. He stood up and put on his clothing. Then helped her put on her shirt but not before playing with her breast. They sat on the couch looking at each other.

Then they were down to only two minutes left. Kikyo sat there and laid her head on his shoulders holdings hands like a normal couple would.

"Kikyo I just wanted to say before anything else happens that I don't want to hurt you. And if things get way to uncomfortable for you then I'll understand. And also I wanted to tell you I understand that we recently meet and you have given me the most important thing you can offer but I believe that your really special to me and that I think that I'm...oh shit I'm getting really sappy right now aren't I."

"No your not. Plus I like a guy with a sensitive side. Also I think that you're really special to me too and I wanted to tell you that I think that I'm..."

Bell

" Wow the bell already. Well I see you later."

"Bye Kikyo." He answered, "O yah here's my number call me when ever okay."

She smiled and walked off.

Welllllllll?????? Soooooo?????? What did you guys think about my third Chapter? I know this on wasn't long but ohh welll I made up for that in Lemons don't you think. R&R plzz. Give me some pointers here would you guys. I haven't got the slightest idea on what to write next. Bye! **NOTE**- **R&R PLEASE**!


End file.
